Back to the Past
by LadyDianna1234
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly returned 600 years in the past and knew the love of your life? Rachel Berry is a high school student with D- in history, who learns school subjects in practice.


**CHAPTER 1: The End of the Beginning**

* * *

\- ... The clergy and the nobility were the privileged groups, since they owned the lands where some parcels of peasants lived with the burden of income and paid their masters ...

\- Rachel ...? Rachel!

\- What!? - She jumped from her wallet, which she (a few seconds) had rested deeply.

\- You slept! - Kurt looked at his friend. - Again! Said indignantly. - Do not forget that you are my duo to get the roles of the main characters of the musical about the Middle Ages next week! - The boy tore a post-it glued to the girl's face as he put the pack on his shoulder. - I can already imagine our presentation ... I like Meryl Streep in "The Devil Wears Prada" and you as Morgan Freeman in the Q13 News interview.

\- My dear and worthy friend, first of all, how could I forget if you insist on calling me every three hours and sending messages every hour? - Rachel mimicked the gesture, putting the backpack on her shoulders when she realized the class was over, so there were only two left, beginning to walk down the aisles of William McKinley High School. - And since we've touched on that, I must say again that I'm tired of reporting that my message plan is limited, since my parents forbid whatsapp application to be used after what happened to Jennifer Lawrence, and that I should rest my voice when you get home, after all, a ninth octave in C does not come out of nowhere. So again, please do not worry about that, because, second, Miss Henry and Mr. Schue certainly put us as main characters in the play. They're just carrying this nonsense of open quotation marks: Selection ... - Rachel moved her index and middle fingers. - Quotation marks. So as not to end the dreams of the poor students of our class who lack theatrical and musical aptitude like us. Thirdly, I know you're even more anxious because you want to get Noah Puckerman's attention, though I've told you insistently that he definitely belongs to the pink side of the force, and fourth, but not least, Morgan Freeman was a their. of the protagonists of "The Golden Girl", who won several awards in several countries, okay?

\- OK. Kurt adjusted the shoulder strap of the male backpack as they descended the stairs to the empty bleachers. - Firstly, if this piece were not urgent, and did not have the name written in red in the post-it in my notebook, where only important events have the privilege of staying, I would respect their vocal customs and message boundaries. I would even stop insisting with your parents on Whatsapp and would take away my strong argument that people would rather take their own horns when they see some picture of their skjeden. - A little pause. - No offense.

\- It's ok.

\- Second, even if I trust in our talents, I will not fail to show what I am capable of in my totality. I recommend that you, as my duo, should do the same thing. Third, as I told you before, I spotted Noah Puckerman checking my glutes in the locker room through the mirror. He, he's gay! He's gay! Fourth, this movie has more than a decade. Fifth, you do not lose the ability to talk too much even when you are sleepy. Sixth, you do not have to specify when a quotation mark appears. This is already made explicit when you use the gestures with your fingers. And to top it off, get rid of that hideous necklace you found on yesterday's tour.

\- What do we lose? - Before Rachel could respond rudely, Mercedes Jones approached, her hair properly brushed beneath a trilby hat, alongside Tina Cohen-Chang, who now had her capillary strands painted a yellowish color.

\- Rachel fell asleep again in story class of Miss Henry. - Kurt rolled his eyes.

\- Rachel! Mercedes nodded, sitting down beside her friends, taking on her best performance as a psychologist. - How long has this been going on? - She stared back at Kurt, hoping he'd give her an answer.

\- I presume she'd attended a couple of classes, if we'd added up to yesterday's tour of the museum. - Commented the boy. - Yes... Counting that we have three lessons a week... - He began to use his fingers to aid the beads. - In eight lessons, I believe she fell asleep in half a dozen.

\- Speaking of the tour... - Mercedes looked suddenly interested. - Rach! That woman in the painting was identical to you!

\- No doubt about it! - Kurt raved in the same way. - Taking your nose off. Rachel's is bigger!

\- Hey, I'm here! - The girl folded her hands repeatedly in front of her face, twisted into a grimace.

\- What is going on? Tina sat beside her.

\- What happens is I do not understand why we have to sit around for two hours in front of a teacher who has Ralph Roberts' insomnia antidote.

\- Wow... - Mercedes caught the attention of all three as she gasped.

\- What? - Rachel's eyes widened, as did the others.

\- I'm very surprised you know of any reference that does not come only from a cinematographic, musical or theatrical work.

\- 'Cedes ... To be famous, I have to be much more than just a pretty face with a dizzying voice. - Rachel curled her lips in a smile, not noticing the various rolls of eyes before her. - I'm like Tinker Bell, I need applause to live.

\- She just read Insomnia, by Stephen King, because our ninth-grade drama teacher had recommended us. - Kurt shrugged, letting out a weary sigh.

\- Kurt !

* * *

\- STAR ! - A scream echoed through the Berry's house, sending the teenage girl into the room hurriedly down the stairs to the point of a heart attack.

\- Dad! - A huge pink baseball bat appeared from Rachel's hands as she set foot in the living room. - Where is it?!

\- What?! - Hiram jumped off the couch he was in and took the first accessible object to the side.

\- The thief!

\- What?! - He repeated on alert.

\- The thief! - Rachel turned slowly and carefully.

The man calmed down, putting the lamp in place.

\- Starlet, there is no thief. - Hiram let out a stunned air, then closed it. - Lower the stick.

\- Oh. - The girl answered the request, looking a little less frightened, but still confused.

\- I called you, because I want to know ... - He bent down to take a piece of paper from the coffee table. - What is this? - He said quietly.

\- A piece of paper?

\- No ... - The man unfolded the paper.

\- Ah! - She eased herself. - My bulletin.

\- I 'm referring to this note. - A large "X" in red marked a number well below average, standing out among the green "V's".

\- Oh-oh ... - The girl tried to open her mouth for defense, but Hiram cut her off.

\- I repeat my question ... - He sat down again. - What is this? - The paper shook slightly, in his hand close to the face.

\- My story note ... - The teenager's voice came out in a whisper.

\- Excuse me? - Hiram settled into the chair he was in, putting one of his hands to his ear so he could hear what his little star had to say.

\- This is my history note for this semester, Dad. - Rachel suddenly became interested in the wooden floor of the room.

\- It's all right. - The man crossed his legs. - I'll have to call Ms. Harley in the morning. I'm sure there was some mistake.

\- No, Dad. - Was that cherry wood?

\- No?

\- I ... I really have not adapted well to history classes ...

* * *

\- WHAT? - Kurt grabbed himself so as not to spit out the artificial orange-flavored liquid.

\- Sorry? - Rachel asked, sheepishly.

\- Rachel! Tickets are bought over months !

\- I know ... I know ... - The girl's voice hardly came out of her mouth. - But I can not go against my parents, Kurt.

\- Leroy and Hiram must be crazy! - Kurt sat down, helpless. - Make you miss the musical "Les Miserables"! OMG!

\- Kurt ... We've been to this musical ten times already ... - She took a deep breath. - Besides, I really need a private tutor.

\- Rachel Barbra Berry! - The boy finished his last sip of orange juice. - It would be a great way to study the French revolution!

\- Oh really? - Rachel gave him a cynical look. - I can not even get past the Middle Ages!

\- Oh-oh ... - Kurt caught his friend's attention and was speechless staring at something else, which made the girl turn quickly. She already imagined what would happen next.

Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and the whole host of football players marched toward the two helpless friends in that jungle called "school," with strawberry scratch cards in hands and smirks on their cheeks. Rachel gave a meaningful glance to her friend.

\- He only does it because he likes me, Rach. - Kurt was saying as he swiftly removed his Burberry Cashemere scarf and tossed it into the closet. - Pure semiotics. We just have to learn to interpret the signals.

When the pink liquid came in contact with their skins, they both had the same initial shock reaction, but then they tried to close their mouths, open with astonishment, and as they had agreed, they kept the air of superiority, even though they were below all the food chain of the college.

\- It was bad, Kitty Jewel and Porcelain. - Noah Puckerman chewed gum in the middle of smiles while justifying himself sarcastically. - We're just doing our part.

Rachel and Kurt had to put up with the evil laughter that did not stop until the group of players turned left in the secondary corridors.

\- Semiotics ... - The girl snorted. - I am seeing. - She waved her arms to get rid of the ice on her body, even though she knew it was useless.

\- That was the ...? Kurt asked.

\- Twenty Sixth.

\- They're just digging their own grave. - The plan was simple. The friends counted all the scratch cards they received, for the sake of, in the not too distant future (when they were rich and famous), to take revenge on all Bullys.

\- Damn ... - Rachel whined. - It was my favorite bra.

\- See you soon? - And with a wave of her friend, Kurt started to walk into the men's room.

\- What does not kill me make me strengthens. What does not kill me make me strengthens. What does not kill me make me strengthens. - Rachel repeated to herself as she made catastrophic attempts to save the favorite intimate piece. - Damn it. - She gave up after the seventh scrubbing in the bathroom sink.

Luckily, the Jewess brought with her extra pieces of clothing. On the 26th time, it was expected to be prepared.

It was then that everything happened in slow motion.

Still pronouncing her mantra: " What does not kill me make me strengthens", the student took a false step, sliding on the wet floor with the pink liquid, which had previously been the scratchpad, and her head was shocked against the latrine in the toilet.

* * *

\- Kurt? The pain I felt was immense. His skull was probably cracked in about fifty parts. If I were to judge by the pain I felt? Hm! With c-e-r-t-e-z-a ... I could never sing, dance, act, or anything else. Maybe he had to stay in a wheelchair, like Artie Abrams the first year, or worse ... Maybe he was dead. It will be? No ... There was a lot to do ! Who would be the newest Broadway star? Surely it would be her. Unless she was dead ... A horrendous death for an up-and-coming actress. A drop in the school bathroom, with the right head on the toilet. Great place to die for. McKinley's ladies room.

By the way ... Where were she?

Rachel opened her eyes with some difficulty because of the insensible rays of the sun, until she could hear the hooves of horses in contact with the earth. Wait...! Horses ?! Earth?!

The girl immediately tried to open her eyes promptly. The pain had already passed, but he threatened to return as soon as he noticed where he was. It could only be his imagination affected by the fall in the bathroom.

A pine forest stretched as far as the little girl's sight can reach. Snowflakes fell from the sky, forming a thin layer of ice. And even before Rachel could utter any words of astonishment, she heard footsteps behind her.

\- My Lord! I believe we found one of the fugitives ! - A squeaky voice made the girl awaken from her amazement and turned away, encountering a small man with small, moist eyes, a wicked smile that revealed the scarcity of teeth, his face full of warts all over its extension, completely covered with animal skins. And no ... Rachel realized. They were not synthetic animals.

\- Leave me! - Rachel tried to break free from the man's claws. Her nails seemed to never have seen a manicure.

\- Very good work, Edgar! - Another male voice filled the room, ignoring it completely, making Rachel realize the situation she was in.

Five men mounted on horses were arranged around them. All dressed in metal armor and armed with swords, and only the man who held her was without a mount.

\- Men! - The girl noticed that the rider who ignored her was the only one with a different outfit. The adornments were others, perhaps gold. - We must separate. Half of us must take the prisoner to the dungeons of the royal castle for execution in three moons. Already the other half must follow the trail of the North to trace the other filthy rats!

\- Yes sir! The others repeated in chorus, and only guided by gestures of the man in the gold armor, half of the group dispersed.

\- What's?! - Rachel winced and her vision was blurry.

\- Silence before the Prince Arthur Stringer Aménico Matteo, from the Southern Lands. To be despicable! - The man in a high-pitched voice gestured for a blow to the face, but was stopped.

\- Edgar, stop it. - Said the prince calmly. - You know very well that your king objects to any type of violence with his prisoners until execution.

\- Exe-exec?! - But Rachel could not finish because her body was already fainting in the snow.


End file.
